Sueños y pesadillas
by Kaori Black
Summary: "Con el tiempo todo pasa. He visto, con algo de paciencia, a lo inolvidable volverse olvido, y a lo imprescindible sobrar." Además que una pequeña elección tomada, una palabra que se dice puede demostrar lo peor o lo mejor de alguien.
1. No sea demasiado tarde

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La frase que he puesto en el sumario pertenece a Gabriel García Márquez.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Me voy a tomar algunas libertades con The Cursed Childporque hubo algunos detalles que no han terminado de convencerme, no importa cuántas veces lo piense. Los que lo han leído lo podrán identificar fácilmente y si no me disculpo ahora por los spoilers.

* * *

 **I**

 **No sea demasiado tarde**

con Lucius Malfoy y Draco Malfoy.

 _Hasta que mueras por mí; siempre y cuando no haya luz, mi sombra va a estar sobre ti.*_

Centuries – Fall Out Boy.

* * *

«Sé que el ascenso del Señor Tenebroso es lo que he estado buscando por años pero… Ahora que estuvimos aquí en Hogwarts luchando por demostrar que el Señor Tenebroso tenía la razón, lo único que quiero saber es que mi hijo no ha muerto en una batalla que nunca ha sido de él.»

Lucius Malfoy digirió la vista hacia el corredor más cercano en el instante en que evitó que un pedazo del techo lo aprisionara sobre el piso, tratando de tomar bocanadas de aire para seguir teniendo energías para encontrar a Draco, a quien no había visto desde que lo había enviado al castillo con la intención que terminara su educación mágica; tuvo la impresión que la extensión de lugar se le fuera a acabar en algún momento y que iba a tener que ir al gran comedor a buscar el cuerpo de Draco entre los caídos en la batalla, ese funesto sitio que le iba a confirmar lo peor que pudiera pasarle a cualquiera padre, o madre dado que Narcissa estaba de acuerdo con él.

No se iba a rendir fácilmente, no le interesaba que tuviera que recorrer el castillo dos veces si hacía falta. Lucius no quería imaginarse una vida, ya fuera buena o mala, en la que Draco no estuviera sólo porque él había considerado un gran honor estar en las filas del Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Ya lo has encontrado? —preguntó Narcissa una vez que se había encontrado con su esposo, éste negó con la cabeza. Narcissa gimió antes de decir—. He revisado en la sala común, no está ahí; también he buscado en la Torre de Astronomía pero no he tenido ningún resultado favorable. ¿Crees que ha…?

—¡No! Quiero decir, no pienses de esa manera, Narcissa. Existen varios pasadizos que usamos en nuestra juventud, ¿recuerdas? Seguro que Draco los ha hallado y se ha refugiado en ellos. Es un muchacho inteligente: si ve que no tiene la oportunidad de ganar en un combate, no lo intenta.

—¿Y si no ha pasado? ¿Y si un Avada lo ha alcanzado? Lucius, es mi bebé; hice una Inquebrantable con Severus pero él ha muerto, lo sé porque estaba lo encontré. ¿Y si Draco ha tenido el mismo destino que él? Nunca he querido que se volviera un mortífago sin embargo no tuvimos elección; él tampoco sabe de Artes Oscuras, las haya aprendido o no este año.

Lucius tomó la mano de Narcissa.

—Es Slytherin, es nuestro hijo, es un Black y un Malfoy. No sé cómo mató al director, lo hizo. No colapsó ante la presión que eso significaba o nos los hubiera dicho cuando regresó a casa antes que la guerra empeorara. Es astuto, no pereció.

—No creeré lo que estás diciéndome hasta que lo vea vivo, junto a mí.

«Ni siquiera yo estoy creyendo lo que estoy diciendo», pensó Lucius manteniendo su supuesta tranquilidad; esa que necesitaba su esposa con urgencia. «Me equivoqué. Fui un mal padre, ojalá que no sea demasiado tarde para corregir mis errores.»

* * *

 _El verso está traducido del inglés, cito el original: «Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you.»_


	2. Aun después de muerto

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Ambientado en _La Cámara de los Secretos_ , específicamente después de _El cumpleaños de muerte_.

* * *

 **II**

 **Aun después de muerto**

con Myrtle «La Llorona» Warren y Sir Nicholas de Mimsy–Porpington.

 _Porque dicen que el hogar es donde tu corazón está grabado en piedra.*_

Gabrielle Aplin – Home.

* * *

Aunque Nicholas, más conocido como Nick Casi Decapitado, no se caracterizaba por ser el tipo de fantasma que se deprimía al recordar la manera en que le tocó morir, a veces se preguntaba la razón de por qué el verdugo no comprobó el filo del hacha que iba a usar en él; al menos de esa manera hubiera tenido una muerte más o menos decente, en lugar de haber tenido que aguantar ser humillado públicamente por un detalle como ese en frente de la gente de tiempos de antaño. Nick no culpaba a la reina que intentó ayudar, ni siquiera a quien le quitó la varita imposibilitándole cualquier defensa o medio de escape que pudo tener en ese entonces.

—Tu rostro refleja bastante desgracia, ¡me encanta!

Nick se detuvo y dirigió la vista hacia Myrtle, la fantasma que se escabulló de su cumpleaños de muerte luego de recibir las burlas de Peeves. En realidad Nick ni siquiera entendía por qué acabó invitándolo a él ya que, de alguna manera, Peeves acabaría ingeniándoselas para estropear la amena instancia de uno de los invitados y eso con suerte.

—Sí —dijo Nick sin saber cómo tenía que seguir con la conversación. La fantasma tenía dos facetas que no eran del completo agrado de Nick: o se deprimía y se echaba a llorar o se deleitaba con el sufrimiento ajeno; la primera vez que la vio aparecerse en el gran comedor, observando cómo los estudiantes de séptimo se divertían él creyó ver una sombra de melancolía en Myrtle, como si ella quisiera haber estado ahí—. Lamento las molestias que te causaron en mi fiesta.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada a que se metan con Myrtle «la desgraciada, la llorona, la granos» —gimoteó Myrtle—. Oh, ¿tan rápido terminó tu celebración? Se veía demasiado alegre para malograrse en seguida —dijo acercándose al fantasma de Gryffindor, se quedó delante de él a la expectativa. Esta clase de noticias le alegraban el día—. ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Fue Peeves? ¡Dime que fue Peeveus y lo qué hizo!

«Realmente le gusta la desgracia ajena. Es rara, pero simpática a su retorcida manera», pensó Nick Casi Decapitado. «Me gustaría saber cómo murió. Me recuerda a mí mismo mis primeros días en Hogwarts, sólo el Fraile me aguanta. El Fraile es genial aunque bastante condescendiente, sobre todo con quien se busca que lo expulsen del castillo. Todavía no sé ni entiendo cómo él le pasa toda las veces que ha ofendido a nuestros estudiantes.»

—Oh, vamos Nick. Cuéntamelo.

—Sir Patrick y resto del Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza comenzaron jugar no conseguí atraer la atención de nuevo hacia mí, así que me acabé largando dejando que la fiesta continuara sin el anfitrión. —Nick miró a Myrtle quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, complacida con lo que acababa de escuchar—. No quiero sonar como un metomentodo, ¿por qué eres así?

—Te han desdichado la vida aun después de que has muerto, igual que a mí —respondió ella.

* * *

 _El verso original está en inglés, cito el original: «Because they say home is where your heart is set in stone.»_


	3. No sea suficiente para él

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **III**

 **No sea suficiente para él**

con Merope Gaunt y Tom Ryddle senior.

 _Siento tus brazos rodeándome,_

 _Dices que sientes el amor,_

 _Pero, oh, yo me siento sola.*_

Gabrielle Aplin – Sweet nothing

* * *

«A veces creo que debo de administrarle la poción de amor para asegurarme que se enamore de mí por lo que realmente soy y podamos tener el "vivieron felices para siempre" sin embargo no estoy segura que eso pueda funcionar. Puede que Tom acabe rechazándome porque soy una bruja y ya no quiera saber nada de mí, que se le aleje y que pueda perder todo lo que he trabajo en estos dos meses que llevamos con nuestro noviazgo», pensó Merope.

—Querida, ¿te ha pasado algo? ¿Qué te tiene tan distraída? —preguntó Tom Ryddle atrayendo la atención de su novia, quien le sonrió con la mayor naturalidad de la que fue capaz.

—Simplemente estoy pensando sobre algo —respondió evadiendo la verdadera respuesta—. No te preocupes por eso, no tiene importancia ninguna.

—Ya sabes que puedes contármelo.

«¿Me seguirás amando a pesar que te enteres, Tom?»

Merope suspiró y miró de reojo al heredero de los Ryddle mientras se preguntaba si tenía que continuar esquivando la interrogante de Tom, aunque él mostró un genuino interés en ella y la había ayudado a sanar su corazón luego de que su familia fue encarcelada por los crímenes que cometieron en contra de la autoestima de Merope: diciéndole que no valía la pena e insultándola llamándola una squib.

—Amor mío, en el hipotético caso que te dijera que la magia existe y que yo desciendo de una larga línea de familia de magos, ¿qué me dirías? —dijo sonando lo más casual que pudo, intentando que sonara que ella no tenía ni la más mínima relación con el mundo mágico. Tom Ryddle era un joven bastante perceptivo, lo notaría y ahí podría ir inventado una excusa o ir sacando la varita para hacerle olvidar la conversación—. ¿Seguirías siendo novio mío a pesar de ese supuesto hecho?

Tom se quedó en silencio y enarcó una ceja, vio a Merope quien apartó sus ojos café oscuros de él.

«No debería preocuparse por esto. La magia no existe, quizá existió en tiempos antiguos pero no hoy en día.»

—Hablando de supuestos inverosímiles, te diría que hasta ahí quedó nuestra relación porque no puedo permitirme salir con una mujer de dudosa procedencia que puede hechizarme para conseguir que complazca sus deseos, ya fuera honestos o no. —Cada palabra dicha por Tom hirió el corazón de Merope, haciéndola creer que había cometido un error al no aparentar que se encontraba bien, mantuvo las apariencias de que no le importaba—. Tengo una reputación que mantener y una bruja en la casa de los Ryddle sólo la complicaría. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Curiosidad —mintió—. Leí sobre magia y quería saber tu opinión de ella.

—Me gusta la magia pero definitivamente no la aceptaría en mi vida, ya sea que lo sepa o no.

«Te voy a dar la poción de amor, Tom. No voy a arriesgarme a perder a quien amo.»

* * *

 _El verso original está en inglés, cito el original: «I feel your arms around me. You say you feel the love. But oh, I feel alone.»_

 _¿Soy la única que piensa que entre Merope y Tom pudo haber existido amor pero que esa manera de pensar estropeó lo que pudo haber sido un maravilloso matrimonio? Yo sí, al menos; ojalá que no le estropeara el canon mental a alguien con este drabble._


	4. Recuperar el amor por la magia

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Recuperar el amor por la magia**

con Ariana Dumbledore y Kendra Dumbledore.

 _Ven, ven, entra en mi vida._

 _Ven, ven, quédate conmigo.*_

Gala – Come into my life.

* * *

—¿Recuerdas que me has dicho que tú te ibas a convertir en la mejor naturalista mágica de la historia? ¿Te acuerdas de los libros acerca de criaturas que papá te compraba y que yo te explicaba porque no lo entendías? ¿No has olvidado que ese ha sido tu sueño, cierto?

—No, mamá —respondió Ariana cogiendo con cuidado una flor del jardín con la misma mirada perdida que tenía desde que era una niña, la tomó entre sus dedos y la olió.

Luego miró a Kendra quien mantenía una agradable sonrisa en su rostro sin embargo Ariana no la creía del todo; en especial después de que ella se enteraba que su madre se quejaba acerca de los muggles que se metían donde nadie los llamaban; a la muchacha no le interesaba congeniar con los muggles o la opinión que tuviera acerca de ellos. Ambas se encontraban en el patio de atrás de su hogar, una cálida tarde de junio. Ese día, como era de habitual, la señora Dumbledore le prestaba más atención a su hija que a las propias tareas domésticas o a revisar que sus hijos hubieran hecho sus deberes correspondientes.

La mujer confiaba en Albus para que se encargara de ayudar a Aberforth con las redacciones que no entendía, su inteligente hijo mayor era de muchísima ayuda desde que ese fatídico día donde todo cambió para la familia Dumbledore. En cambio, Aberforth la ayudaba sólo estando a la par de su hija a veces sin decir ni siquiera una palabra.

—¿Te gustaría que volviera a leerte de animales mágicos?

—No, gracias.

—¿Por qué? Si es porque tengo los mismo libros de hace años no te preocupes, voy a pedirle a una amiga mía que me traiga nuevos ejemplares y te los leeré todos, de principio a final; lo que sea que te haga feliz, hija mía.

—Estoy bien —dijo Ariana levantándose del suelo aun con la flor entre las yemas de sus dedos, miró a Kendra que apretó el agarre que tenía en la manga de su vestido—. ¿Estás así porque extrañas a papá? Yo también, me gustaría que volviera. ¿Puedes hacer que vuelva?

«No, no puedo hacer que vuelva. Él está en la cárcel y se va a quedar ahí hasta que se muera», pensó Kendra acercándose a su hija lo más lento que podía, con esa acción le demostraba a la muchacha que no pretendía hacerle ningún daño. «Se vengó de los niños que te golpearon hasta casi dejarte inconsciente, tal vez no fue lo correcto pero se sintió mejor; sé que no se arrepiente por haber puesto a esos mocosos desgraciados en su lugar. Si no fuera por ellos, ahora estarías en Hogwarts haciendo mágica libremente en lugar de tenerle miedo.»

—¿Mamá?

—Ve con Aberforth —dijo—. Sé que quieres que te diga cómo son las clases en Hogwarts.

—No quiero.

Kendra suspiró, no había nada que podía hacer para recuperar el amor de su hija por la magia.

* * *

 _El verso original está en inglés, cito el original: «Come, come, come into my life. Come, come, stay with me.»_


	5. Familia que se divide

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **V**

 **Familia que se divide**

con Ariana Dumbledore y Aberforth Dumbledore.

 _A nadie le gustan los ataques de pánico._

 _Así que, ¿qué está pasando en realidad?_

 _¿Cómo te las arreglas siempre para hacerme sentir triste otra vez?_

Gnash ft. Cisco Adler & Goody Grace – Empty now.

* * *

«Me gustaría saber qué es lo que tengo que decirle a mi hermana para conseguir que deje de despertarse gritando o para que no continúes recordando lo que pasó», pensó Aberforth mirando a través de una puerta a su hermana pequeña quien mantenía una mueca en su rostro, con las manos aferradas a la sábana y soltando esporádicos gemidos. Llevaba dos días de esa manera: él despertándose a mitad de la noche para asegurarse que la pequeña Ariana se había dormido y quedarse despierto un par de horas más, por precaución. «A veces quisiera pedirle a Albus que nos hiciera un poco de poción para dormir sin soñar sin embargo Ariana acabará dependiendo de esa poción y eso atraerá efectos indeseados. No sé qué hacer.»

El mago de dieciséis años se quedó en su sitio mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara, masajeándose las sienes y suspirando. ¿Qué le podía decir a Ariana para consolarla y hacer que regrese a su actitud habitual? ¿Qué pasaría si la actitud de su hermana volvía a cambiar para peor? A ella le había costado manejar sus emociones después que la golpearon hacía años, el hecho en sí fue la persona que lo hizo: quien Ariana creyó que era sus amigos. A Aberforth nunca le interesó que los padres de los chicos muggles los castigaran cuando se enteraron, el daño ya estaba hecho y no podían hacer nada para remediarlo.

—Mamá… ¡Mamá, no me dejes ir! —gritó la muchacha girándose hacia la derecha, un par de mechones cubrieron su rostro y su respiración se volvió más agitada. La lámpara de noche, unos libros y la silla empezaron a levitar—. ¡Te necesito! ¡No puedes dejarme sola!

Los ojos de Aberforth comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al escuchar la última frase que dijo Ariana. Aunque aparentara ser fuerte y mantener una cabeza fría desde que él se encargaba de cuidar a su hermana, Albus estaba más interesado en alcanzar sus sueños junto a ese Gellert algo que en velar por sus hermanos menores, e infundirle la tranquilidad que necesitaba a ella, él echaba de menos a su madre: sus sonrisas, sus risas, su comida, las ocasiones en que le curó cuando se caía de pequeño, los momentos en que toda la familia estuvo reunida era un agridulce recuerdo para Aberforth.

Primero Ariana, luego su padre y ahora su madre. ¿Después se iría también Albus o qué? Su familia estaba quebrándose poco a poco, los lazos comenzaban a romperse y no se podían reparar más adelante.

—Si tan sólo Albus estuviera aquí.

Ariana soltó un grito, por instinto Aberforth abandonó su escondite y entró a la habitación de ella; Ariana se abrazaba a sí misma, tiritando.

—Tranquila, hermanita. —Aberforth se sentó en el borde de la cama, le acarició la cabellera—. Estoy junto a ti. No estás sola.

—¿De verdad?

—Te lo prometo: no dejaré que nada te pase.

* * *

 _El verso original está en inglés, cito el original: «Nobody likes panicking. So really what's happening? How you always managing to make me feel sad again?»_


	6. No quiero estar junto a ti

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **VI**

 **No quiero estar junto a ti**

con Millicent Bulstrode y Vincent Crabbe.

 _No quiero guardar un secreto (no, no más),_

 _Esto es más que un pequeño asunto (cariño, seguro).*_

Hilary Duff – All about you.

* * *

—Aunque no tenga que importarme lo que pase a los de sangre sucia, a veces me pregunto qué tan difícil será para ellos mantener la bocaza cerrada mientras reciben el castigo que ellos se han buscado. ¿No te parece que le faltan los cojones necesarios para aceptar su destino? Digo, nadie los ha mandado a hacer una pintada en las hora de la noche y se creen con el derecho de tratar de persuadir a nuestra amada directora para que les dé un castigo menos severo… ¡ja! Jódanse de una puñetera y déjenos tranquilos a nosotros.

—Vincent, sé de un mago que pasará una buena temporada en la enfermería si no se digna a cerrar la boca ya —dijo Millicent Bulstrode tachando con fuerza la última frase que puso en el pergamino y viendo con fastidio a su viejo amigo que se quedó callado, por fortuna para ella—. No me mires así, sabes que estoy tratando de entender qué quiere el profesor para la redacción de Artes Oscuras, que no es mi fuerte, y tú estás diciéndome las quejas que tienes acerca de esos suicidas de La Resistencia. ¿A mí qué me importa lo que hagan con su vida? Sé que tengo que terminar esto pronto para no terminar estresándome por entregar todo a última hora.

—Pídeme ayuda.

Millicent mojó la punta de la pluma en el tintero, miró las llamas que nacían y morían entre las brasas de la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin; en diciembre la mazmorra se ponía bastante fría así que Millicent agarró la manía de sentarse en el sillón más cercano desde segundo año. Al escuchar la sugerencia de Vincent, ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras se aseguraba que no iba a aceptar, no porque creyera que Vincent no ayudaría sino porque se sentía incómoda siempre que se encontraba con él o con el resto de los estudiantes que apoyaban abiertamente a los sádicos hermanos Carrow.

—No, gracias. Soy perfectamente capaz de dar con la respuesta por mí misma así que te agradecería que me dejaras sola.

—Venga, Millicent. No te pongas de creída y acepta mi ayuda, los Carrow dicen que tengo talento para las Imperdonables.

«Esa es una de las razones por las que no quiero estar junto a ti, Vincent», pensó ella. «Me agrada tu compañía sin embargo no soy capaz de aguantarte cuando te pones a vanagloriarte de tus "logros" y a disfrutar de la desgracia de los nacidos de muggles. Soy una mestiza, ¿eso significa que me harás lo mismo? Conociéndote, conociéndolos, seguro que sí.»

Vincent chasqueó los dedos delante del rostro de su amiga.

—¿Estás escuchándome?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces dejarás de ser una diva y aceptarás los datos que tengo para ti? Ya he terminado mi redacción y…

—Jódete, Vincent.

* * *

 _El verso está traducido del inglés, cito el original: «I don't want to keep a secret -No, no more-. This is more than just a little -Baby for sure-»_


	7. Va a cumplir o no

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **VII**

 **Va a cumplir o no**

con Dean Thomas y Ted Tonks.

 _Es fácil creer que somos olas y olvidar que también somos el océano._

Jon J. Muth.

* * *

«Es sólo un niño», pensó Ted. «No tiene que estar escabulléndose a través de toda Inglaterra para intentar mantenerse con vida cuando puede que los carroñeros acaben encontrándole y asesinándole o llevándole para que le hagan el juicio por ser un ladrón de la magia, tiene diecisiete años ¿cómo no puede pensar en encontrarse con alguna pareja? ¿Por qué los más jóvenes e inocentes se ven involucrados en los líos que los mayores causamos?»

Ted puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de su último pensamiento y casi se dio un zape a sí mismo, los más inocentes siempre se verían involucrados en las confrontaciones que provocaban los mayores y no necesariamente existía una manera de remediarlo o de hacer que todo fuera más llevadero. El peor de los crímenes que existía en el régimen de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado era ser un nacido de muggle, o ladrón de la magia como los llamaban, así que sólo tenían dos alternativas: o aceptaban su juicio y se deseaban lo mejor o se daban a la fuga, importándoles poco o nada que pudiera morir en el intento o que los encontrara con el pasar del tiempo.

En el momento en que él leyó el comunicado que hacía obligatorio la asistencia al Comité de Registro de Nacidos Muggles no dudó en escaparse de su hogar después de guardar lo estrictamente indispensable en la mochila que halló guardada en el desván. Andrómeda le deseó suerte además que le pidió que no anduviera haciéndose el héroe por ningún motivo, ya que preferiría que regresara a su hogar en lugar de tener que ir a llorar a la tumba de Ted cuando estuviera muerto. En el fondo, a él le hubiera encantado seguir el único pedido que le hizo sin embargo era más complicado de lo que parecía, en especial cuando se encontró con aquel adolescente que con tesón consiguió sobrevivir más de dos meses por su propia cuenta.

Dean se desmayó en el césped, eso fue lo que interpretó; no había comido en días y rompió su varita como media preventiva. Ted no estaba muy seguro que deshacerse de la varita fuera una buena idea a largo plazo no obstante se mantuvo con la boca cerrada sin dar su opinión.

—Ted, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que nos dure este refugio improvisado? —le preguntó Dean desperezándose e irguiéndose en el suelo, con su pelo revuelto y el hombro adolorido por la postura en que se quedó dormido—. Digo, para hacerme la idea de cuánto tiempo tendremos algo de paz, ya sabes.

—Sea el tiempo que sea, nos la arreglaremos para salir adelante.

—Me gusta tu optimismo, es contagioso. Aunque prefiero el realismo, es más sincero y no me decepciono por si no resulta como planeamos.

—Sé más positivo. Te aseguro que…

—No puedes estar seguro que cumplirás lo que vas a decir. No lo digas y ya.


	8. Tú y yo seamos novios

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Tú y yo seamos novios**

con Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass

 _No necesitas dinero, no hace falta fama,_

 _No necesitas tarjeta de crédito para subirte a este tren._

 _Ese es el poder del amor.*_

Huey Lewis – The power of love.

* * *

Draco Malfoy dejó caer la taza de café sin importarle que se trataba de la porcelana fina que le encantaba a su madre mientras que los ojos de él se abrían por completo, el ultimátum que le acababa de dar su novia había sido lo único que no se encontraba preparado para escuchar desde que terminó la guerra dos años atrás. La reputación de la familia Malfoy quedó pisoteada y cualquier socio que pudo haber tenido en el pasado les dio la espalda, hasta los amigos que supuestamente iban a estar con él sin importar qué acabaron apartándose de su familia para que el estatus social no se viera afectado por juntarse con Draco.

Independiente de que El Niño Que Vivió les defendiera cuando les hicieron el juicio para definir los años que se la pasaría encarcelado, donde no sólo quedaron exentos de ir a la prisión sino que también medio ayudó a su posición social, los demás continuaban sin confiarse en ellos. Por eso mismo, el día en que se reencontró con Astoria fue el mejor de su vida: ella no le miró reprochándole sus errores o se lo insinuó, sólo siguió su camino con la misma elegancia que Draco recordaba en la menor de las hermanas Greengrass.

—¿Qué? —dijo Draco—. Puedes repetirme lo que me acabas de decir, por favor. Porque creo que he escuchado mal, tú (de entre todas las personas que he conocido) no puedes querer estar en el mismo lugar en el que me encuentro.

Astoria colocó suavemente su taza en la mesa y le sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí quiero, Draco. No te lo hubiera dicho sino pensara de esta manera.

—¿De qué manera?

—Te convertiste en un mortífago por presión no porque hubieras querido. Además he visto cómo te has preocupado por mí y lo que pueda decir la gente ante que nos estemos juntando, sin embargo no me interesa si me catalogan como del tipo de mujer que le atraen los chicos malos por estar con uno.

—En primera, no soy un chico malo. En segunda, ¿por qué has sido tan amable conmigo?

—La guerra me ha hecho madurar (sin haber peleado ya sea a favor de los mortífagos o habérmele unido a La Resistencia) y he aprendido que la gente no siempre es lo que aparenta de cara al mundo. Te conozco, Draco, y quiero ver que hemos encontrado nuestro final feliz.

Draco inconscientemente se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Repítemelo —pidió Draco en voz baja, deseando que no cambiara de parecer.

—Quiero que tú y yo seamos novios.

* * *

 _El verso está traducido del inglés, cito el original: «You don't need money, don't take fame. Don't need no credit card to ride this train. […] That's the power of love.»_


	9. Un ramo de flores

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **IX**

 **Un ramo de flores**

con Sally–Anne Perks y Megan Jones.

 _Así que olvídate del riesgo y déjalo todo atrás.*_

INNA – Fall in love/lie

* * *

«Si no nos hubiéramos separado antes que yo comenzara mi quinto año en Hogwarts, ahora estarías viva», pensó Sally–Anne apretando el agarre que mantenía en el ramo de flores, unas calas, en el instante en que observaba una lápida que se encontraba en frente de ella. «Sé que te debes de sentir satisfecha por haber ayudado a la causa, has muerto como una heroína y así te voy a recordar de ahora en adelante. Da igual que tu nombre aparezca en los libros de historia o no, para mí tú siempre serás una heroína.»

Sally–Anne dio un paso después del otro, encaminándose lo más lento que podía hacia la tumba donde estaba escrito el nombre de su mejor amiga.

Ella regresó a Londres por insistencia a sus padres que seguían renuentes a que Sally–Anne regresara allá a pesar que la guerra terminó y la noticia que se llevó fue que Megan Jones murió en combate, Sally–Anne ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse adecuadamente de su amiga, lo único que podía hacer ahora era mantener viva la memoria de Megan contándole su historia a sus seres queridos y a quien le preguntara por qué no había vuelto a escribir una carta para Megan.

Megan no sólo fue la mejor amiga de Sally–Anne sino también la confidente para los asuntos del corazón. Sally–Anne recordaba las ocasiones en que se quedaban hasta tarde platicando cómo les gustaría que fuera el novio que ambas querrían tener, riéndose a carcajadas cuando notaban que se parecían a esos príncipes de los cuentos de hadas muggles.

Megan murió pero Sally–Anne se había prometido que iba a vivir por ambas.

* * *

 _El verso está traducido del inglés, cito el original: «So forget the risk and leave it all behind.»_


	10. El pequeño Percy

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **X**

 **El pequeño Percy**

con Bill Weasley y Molly Weasley.

* * *

El nacimiento de su nuevo hermano menor fue lo peor que le había pasado a Bill Weasley, quien casi cumplía los siete años, ya que mamá parecían más interesada en ver lo que el pequeño Percy hacía.

No importaba lo que intentara para atraer la atención de mamá, Percy siempre se las ingeniaba para atraer la atención de ella: al llorar porque quería comer, al caerse porque intentaba dar sus primeros pasos, al despertarlos a todos en La Madriguera a la mitad de la noche por una nueva tontería… Bueno, la lista era realmente extensa.

—Te detesto —susurró Bill a la cuna del bebé donde Percy dormía la siesta—. Mamá ya no me quiere ni a mí ni a Charlie por ti, espero que te estés contento.

—Así que por eso habías esquivado a Percy —dijo mamá entrando en la habitación. Bill se cruzó de brazos y se negó a verla—. Vamos, Bill, a los tres los amo…

—Pero más a Percy, es el bebé de la familia. Sólo estás con él, ¡y ya no juegas conmigo!

Mamá rio.

—Al final acabarás cogiéndole cariño a Percy, Bill cariño.

—No, no lo haré. Él me separó de ti, no lo quiero y no lo querré.

Mamá le dio esa mirada a Bill que le decía que ella tenía la razón. Y, años después, Bill tuvo que dársela.


	11. Más que capacitada

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **XI**

 **Más que capacitada**

con Nymphadora Tonks y Andromeda Tonks.

—¡Mamá, finalmente me he convertido en una auror! Después del tiempo que pasé entrenando y aguantando a Ojo Loco diciéndome «Nymphadora», ¡lo conseguí!

—Eso es… fantástico.

—No has sonado que estés contenta por mi logro, mamá. ¿Por qué no? Has sido tú la que me ha animado a unirme a los aurores a pesar de mi torpeza innata, ¿te has arrepentido? —murmuró Tonks bajando la cabeza y oscureciendo el color de su cabello.

Andrómeda miró a su hija sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿cómo podía decir con esa seguridad que ella se retractó de su decisión?

—Estoy orgullosa porque has alcanzado tus sueños.

—Pero… —añadió Tonks un poco más tranquila que antes, aunque todavía a la expectativa de lo que Andrómeda fuera a decirle—. Ahí tiene que haber uno, ¿cierto?

—Ser auror involucra ir a misiones riesgosas de las que no siempre se regresa sana y salva.

—Ojo Loco me ha entrenado personalmente, estoy más que capacitada para ir a misiones.


	12. Logro que es igual de importante

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **XII**

 **Logro que es igual de importante**

con Percy Weasley y Arthur Weasley.

Un par de meses atrás que Percy Weasley culminó el año más importante en la vida ya que dependiendo del empeño que le pusiera al estudio, de que cumpliera rigurosamente la planificación que hizo a mitad de su tercer curso y de la determinación que tuviera para aprender cada contenido de cada asignatura definiría si seguía cursando las materias o si tuviera que dejarlas; independiente que aprobara, sino alcanzaba la calificación mínima que exigían los profesores no podía continuar y para Percy eso significaba lo mismo que un fallo.

Un fallo que él no estuvo dispuesto a permitir, por eso mismo dejó de estar tanto tiempo con su mejor amigo, Oliver Wood, quien le prestó más atención al quidditch que a sus calificaciones. En opinión de Percy, era toda una oda a la vagancia que Oliver dijera que no necesitaba cursar ciertas asignaturas porque se convertiría en un jugador del Pudlemere United al terminar Hogwarts.

La lechuza del colegio ingresó a La Madriguera. La respiración de Percy se volvió agitada y las manos le comenzaron a temblar; por primera vez desde que hizo los TIMO, Percy consideró seriamente la opción que se equivocó en todas las respuestas y que McGonagall le envió un vociferador diciéndole que era el peor alumno de Gryffindor y que le devolviera la insignia de Prefecto.

—¡He conseguido todos los TIMO! —gritó al abrir la carta y encontrar un Sobresaliente en todo. ¡Un Sobresaliente!— ¡Pasé mis TIMO!

La euforia de Percy acabó atrayendo la atención de Arthur quien acababa de bajar a la cocina, Molly estaba arriba despertando a los menores de la familia: Ron y Ginny.

—¡Felicidades, Percy! —dijo Arthur acercándose a su hijo y palmeándole el hombro, con una gran sonrisa radiante en la cara y muy orgulloso por el resultado obtenido. Él sabía a la perfección que le entraban a los alumnos antes de recibir la respuesta de los TIMO—. Esto tenemos que contárselo a Molly, ¡se va alegrar por ti!

Percy le sonrió a Arthur antes de darle un abrazo, dejando caer la carta al suelo.

—Creí que fallaría, creí que no sería suficiente mi esfuerzo... Pero me equivoqué, soy un estudiante para los ÉXTASIS —murmuró.

—Además que has aprobado todo.

—Sí, como Bil.

—Lo sé. Pero Bill es Bill y tú eres tú. —Arthur le revolvió el pelo a Percy—. Tu logro es tan importancia, sin importar que Bill lo obtuviera primero.

—Gracias, papá.


	13. Magia accidental

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **XIII**

 **Magia accidental**

con Angelina Johnson y Roxanne Weasley.

Roxanne Weasley se encontraba jugando en el patio de su hogar con su primo Hugo, que era un año mayor que ella, mientras ambos corrían y daban saltos en los charcos que se formaron la noche anterior a raíz de una tormenta que la despertó gritando luego de que se escuchara un fuerte trueno. A la niña le encantaba cuando sus primos llegaban a su hogar porque así podía jugar con ellos, a pesar que ella quisiera a su hermano mayor a veces no le agradaba que la usara para probar sus bromas supuestamente divertidas.

De entre todos sus primos, Hugo le caía mejor. Quizá porque era al que más veía: tío Ron y su papá trabajaban en la misma tienda.

Hugo la había dejado atrás dado que a Roxanne le tocaba contar hasta diez para ir a buscarlo. A sus cinco años, se había aprendido los números; era probable que tal vez no en orden sin embargo hacía el intento por aprendérselo. Ella terminó de contar y comenzó a buscar a su primo entre los matorrales y detrás del árbol que mamá sembró hace varios años, al ser una niña. La atención de Roxanne se la llevó una flor muy linda que le gustó aunque no había florecido, sea lo que sea que quisiera decir tía Hermione con esa frase.

Roxanne se acercó y la tocó; al hacerlo, la flor se convirtió en una bonita mariposa igual de linda que la flor. Roxanne gritó de la emoción y empezó a perseguirlo porque quería verla más cerca.

—¡Roxanne! —gritó mamá dejando caer la bandeja con la merienda, recibiendo una protesta de parte de Hugo. Roxanne la miró, caminó hacia ella y esperó—. Has hecho... ¡Has hecho magia accidental por primera vez! No puedo creerlo, ¡esto es grandioso!

—¿Estás feliz por mí por haber cambiado una flor a una mariposa? —preguntó a mamá ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Por qué? Era tu flor favorita, la que le dijiste a Fred que no tocara.

—¡Has hecho magia! Estoy orgullosa de mi niña. —Mamá la tomó entre sus brazos para fastidio de ella, que no le gustaba que la trataran como si fuera una niña pequeña—. ¿Qué quieres de comer?

—¡Di tarta de chocolate! —dijo Hugo tomando el borde de la falda de mamá y tirándola con fuerza, deseando comer el postre que más le gustaba y que tía Hermione no le dejaba por decía que era malo para los dientes. La tarta de chocolate era buena, en especial si la cocinaba la abuela Molly, ella no entendía cómo tía Hermione insistía que era mala— ¡Elige la tarta, Roxy!

—Quiero tarta.

—Tarta será, entonces.


	14. El mejor hermano mayor

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario «Almas gemelas» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 **XIII**

 **El mejor hermano mayor**

con Sirius Black y Regulus Black.

* * *

—Eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo —dijo Reg mirando a su hermano mayor con fascinación después de que Sirius le hubiera dado la paliza de su vida a los mocosos que osaron en burlarse de su hermano menor sólo por haberse caído en su primera clase de vuelo.

—Lo que sea para ti, hermanito. —Sirius le revolvió la cabellera a su hermano menor quien le sonrió agradecido.

—¿No se lo vas a contar a mamá, cierto? A ella no le gustara enterarse de lo que me ha pasado.

—No te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Gracias, hermano.


End file.
